Promises
by Miss Mila
Summary: I promised myself I wouldn't do this...yet here we are, lol. Post "Bound" with possible spoilers. Mainly Bolivia, but there are a lot of possible pairings if you squint. Each chapter is when one of the characters comes to visit her.
1. Peter

_**Promises: **_

_**A Fringe Bolivia Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I swore. But, guess what? I lied. I'm sorry to say this, but this is Post "Safe" with possible spoilers for… "Bound". This is a fic…actually Post "Bound"; each chapter title is which character is visiting Liv after she's rescued. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Peter_

It's amazing how being kidnapped and abducted sharpened her senses. She could hear every little sound near her, see every color in the sharpest detail, and feel every breeze that made its way into the room.

She felt the small amount of heat that radiated off the lights, feeling the warmth on her bruised face. But she ignored this. Sound was what she really liked.

She blocked out all the pandemonium of the hospital outside the door; it wasn't important. The only sound in the room (other than the papers' fluttering as the AC blew) was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. _Beep…beep…beep. _The sound was comforting. It fascinated her. It was a constant reminder: She was alive. She was there, and alive…right?

The sound kept her sane. It reminded her that she was a person. That she was sane. As sane as she could be.

She heard a clattering from the end of the hall, and immediately her body responded. Her muscles tensed; coiled as if they were ready to spring. The lights seemed too bright. The disinfectant smell was suddenly overwhelming. The monitor started to emit faster beeps. _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. _She started to panic, and looked around for her gun. Her one means of protection against the world. But, like everything else, it failed her; it wasn't there.

"Where is she???" A voice. A demanding voice. A familiar voice.

"Son! For goodness sakes, this is a _hospital! _Be careful!"

"Walter, this is no time to lecture me- did that nurse say 204-this is it."

The door burst open with a loud 'bang' as it hit against the adjacent wall.

Her heart sped up even more (though not only because of the commotion) as Peter Bishop walked (_ahem-_burst) into the room.

"Oh, Liv." Peter said, his voice a pained whisper.

"I'll be out here, Son!" Walter called as the door shut.

"Peter…" She said, her lips swollen and cracked.

"Oh, Olivia."

"Don't look at me like that, Peter…."

He came and occupied the chair next to her bed. "How can I not?" He gently brushed his fingers over the bruises on her face, and then he held her hand gently.

"Liv…what did they do to you?"

She closed her eyes as horrible and painful memories filled her head. Her heart rate sped up, and tears stung at her eyes. But Peter wasn't backing down. He wanted to know. _Needed _to know.

"Peter…I was _so _scared. The did-they were…horrible things Peter. The wanted to kill me…make me scream. I don't want to do this anymore, Peter. I can't." Tears leaked out of her eyes, flowing down her bruised face.

Peter frowned. He gently hugged her, mumbling words of comfort in her ear. "I am so sorry, Liv. I'm sorry. I can't…"

"Can't what, Peter?"

"I can't stay in Boston, Liv. The Pattern…let's face it, Walter…maybe even I have something to do with it. And maybe…maybe if we leave, so will it."

She heard the hurt in his voice. But he didn't know how much it would hurt her. "Peter…Don't you dare leave." She said, tears flowing again. "I can't. Don't leave me Peter…you said you'd be here for me, Peter. _Don't _go back on your word."

A soft smile came to his lips, and a determination came into his eyes. "I won't, Liv. I won't."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there's more coming. I can promise you that much. I have everything else written, just need to post it. Please, tell me what you thought of this, I've never done pre-episode fics before. You can be looking forward to **_Broyles' _**chapter next. **_


	2. Broyles

_**Promises: **_

_**A Fringe Bolivia Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: This is Chapter Two…Broyles. I kinda like him…please enjoy, and REVIEW. This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous one.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Broyles_

There was a code. Actually, there were many codes, but this one was unspoken. It wasn't told, it was learned. It wasn't written anywhere; it didn't have to be. It had to do with many things. Loyalty. With never turning your back on your Team. Protecting them. Helping them. Being there for them when they needed it. And those, like John, who broke that code, not only lost trust, but they lost something more.

She was surprised when he came. In retrospect, she shouldn't have been. She was on his team. And he would be there. He didn't have to say anything for people to realize that even he was worried.

"Dunham…" He said, voice soft, but eyes hard. It wasn't easy for him to see her like that. Beat up and bruised…hurt. Not only was she hurting, but he, personally, failed at protecting his agent.

She didn't say anything. She _couldn't _say anything; it wouldn't take much for the waterworks to start.

"I think it'll please you to know that they were arrested. The people who did that."

She didn't care. They were dead to her already. But she couldn't help closing her eyes, and she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

She had changed, that much he noticed. The Dunham he knew would've pretended that everything was fine, that she was okay. Not this Olivia.

"How are you holding up, Dunham?"

She opened her eyes. She didn't know what it was…but she trusted him now. "Broyles…I'm scared." She whispered, voice hoarse.

"I know, Olivia, I know. You'd be crazy not to be." He said quietly.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She said, repeating the same words she said to Peter.

"Take a break."

She went on as if she hadn't heard him. "But I have to. The world won't stop because I do."

Broyles looked at the young agent in front of him. Her face was full of purple-yellow bruises. Her lips were swollen and cracked, and she looked so fragile. Ready to break.

"And that's what makes you a damn good agent, Olivia. But there's more to life than the FBI. You're taking time off. I'm sure Peter will be more than happy to take you home." He said, lips twitching slightly.

"Broyles?" She said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, Dunham?"

"Thanks."

* * *

_**A/N: So, what'd you think? This one was considerably shorter than the previous one, but I liked it all the same. I have **_Charlie _**next, even though it's really short. Would you all like to see Nina visit her? I can write that, if you'd want me to. Please leave a review and tell me!!! **_


	3. Charlie

_**Promises: **_

_**A Fringe Bolivia Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: So, here it is, chapter 3. This one is **_**really **_**short, but it's from Charlie's POV. You guys still haven't told me if I should write Nina's POV…I need to know before I post the last chapter. Enjoy, and more importantly, REVIEW!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Charlie_

She would never admit that it hurt. Everyone was already worried enough. Everyone was already concerned enough. She kept her mouth shut. But it did hurt.

Her arms and legs were sore; they were hurt from all the useless running she did. Her back hurt, from the things they injected into her. God only knows what it all was. Her head hurt, from all the stress and pressure she was put under, and from these damn lights. Everything hurt, but if they asked, nothing hurt.

She finally found some consolation in sleep. Thankfully it was a dreamless sleep. The kind she hadn't had in a long time. Since John. No images or memories (hers or John's) floated in her dreams. It was quiet. Finally quiet. And she liked it that way.

She was probably asleep when he came. Or maybe she was in that place in her mind, between sleep and consciousness. But she was glad he came. She was always glad when he was there. It was like family.

She didn't have to say anything. Any idiot would know she was hurt, and in pain.

She didn't have to say anything. He just came in and took her hand; waiting for her to wake up. She looked at him, eyes filled with tears, and he's pretty sure his were, too.

He was like her big brother. The only one who knew all her secrets…most her secrets. The first one to find out about John.

His mere presence could make her feel better, warmer, and safer. And he would stay there until she asked him otherwise. He would be there, at her side, holding her hand until the time called for something else. He wouldn't think of doing anything less. And it was more than she could ask for. Then again, he did promise.

* * *

_**A/N: Short, short, I know. This was intended as familial Charlie/ Liv, but if some of you saw it otherwise…Let's just say…interpret it as you wish. Just leave a review and tell me if you want a Nina chapter. Please? Next up is **_Astrid_**. Which is also a relatively short one. Please, please, please REVIEW!!! Or I just might not continue this...I'm aiming for 5, eh?  
**_


	4. Astrid

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. **_

_**A/N: Here it is, Astrid's chapter. I've decided to do a Nina chapter, that one's next. I know this one is kinda short, but Astrid's kinda…normal, LoL. Enjoy and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Astrid _

There are two kinds of people in life. Those that are blessed with a normal life, and those few who live amongst chaos and turmoil.

For those who live amongst chaos, the only thing that keeps them tethered to this world is someone/something normal.

Olivia was one of those lucky few (_right) _who lived in chaos. Chaos was her middle name. But she didn't live in an ideal world. _Her _world was full of chemicals and compounds, conversations with the dead and re-animation; nothing that said 'normal'.

That was where her assistant, Astrid Farnsworth, came in. Astrid was like a younger sister. Minus all the quarrels and fights. She was a part of her Fringe Family. The part that ensured normality. And her normal 'sister' was visiting her.

"Hey Olivia."

"Astrid."

The young agent's faced was creased with concern and worry.

"Olivia…I am so sorry, I-"

"Astrid, please. It wasn't your fault. It's done. It's over, in the past. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it! No offense, Olivia, but it looks like someone hit you around like a piñata!" She exploded, a lonely tear running down her face.

"Astrid, don't _you _cry! The world can't handle both of us crying. Come here."

Astrid walked over to the chair next to Olivia's bed.

"Listen, Astrid. It's over. Thank God it's over. I need you to do what you always do. Be normal Astrid. Everyone's tether to the sorry thing we call reality. Watch after Walter and-"

"Don't talk like that, Olivia!" She said angrily. "Don't make it sound as if you aren't coming back."

Olivia cracked as smile, "I'm not going anywhere, Astrid."

Astrid sniffed and returned the smile, "No, you aren't.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, Nina's chapter next. Sorry this is taking kinda long. I haven't finished writing Nina's chapter yet. After that it'll be Walter, and Bryn has convinced me to write another Peter chapter. LOL. So…be expecting **_Nina _**soon…Hope you liked it, REVIEW! **_


	5. Nina

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: Here we are, Nina's chapter. I have to say, this was rather fun to write. And no, this is not the last chapter. I promised Bryn another Peter one…LoL. Enjoy and review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nina_

She liked the safety of the hospital. Even though she didn't like the smell, or the doctors, she felt safe.

But she hated the nights. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw _them. _And they hurt her. And she didn't know how John fit into that, but sometimes he was there when she closed her eyes, too.

She loved when everyone visited her. John didn't appear when Charlie, Walter, Astrid, or Peter (especially Peter) where there.

They were there then. Peter was doing card and magic tricks for her, Charlie was talking to Astrid, file cases piled between the two, and Walter was dozing off in the armchair.

_She _didn't want to intrude, but she decided it was for the best.

Nina Sharp knocked on the Hospital room door (with her bionic hand).

Peter was the first to look up. He subconsciously shifted until he was in front of Olivia when he saw the lady.

Charlie and Astrid exchanged a glance, and Astrid stood, grabbing the files and waking Walter. The three quickly left with hurried goodbyes.

"Nina. Surprised to see you here." Peter said with a frown.

Olivia scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Nina smiled a fake smile. "Nice to see you as well, Peter. Olivia, dear, how are you feeling?"

Nina walked into the room and sat at the table Charlie and Astrid recently occupied.

Olivia cracked a smile. "Things are just _great _with me, Nina. Just. Great."

Peter frowned at the woman. Obviously all his years with foreign business tipped him off on the fact that Nina wasn't here to exchange casualties. "Nina, what do you want?"

"My, my Peter. Getting straight to the point, are we?"

"Yes."

"I am simply here to make sure Olivia is doing well, and to express my condolences. And I want to remind you that Massive Dynamic has been nothing but helpful, and is in no part responsible for your abduction."

"Of course. Always watching out for your back and your company's back. That's Rule Number One, isn't it?" Peter asked bitterly.

Olivia frowned. "Of course. Anyway, _thank you, _Nina. You've done what you wanted to do, now feel free to leave."

Nina's mouth turned into a line. "Goodbye Olivia. Peter. Give all my best to…everyone."

Peter and Olivia exchanged a meaningful look as Nina left.

"That went well."

* * *

_**A/N: I am so sorry that I sorta left this story hanging. I've been really busy these past few weeks, and to add to all the fun, I think I caught a cold or something, so I've been sick. I hope I didn't make Nina or anyone Out Of Character in this chapter. Next chapter is **_Walter_**, then the last chapter is Peter. Thanks for all those people who have reviewed/alert'd/fav'd this story, that's what keeps my stories going! Happy Holidays!**_


	6. Walter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've had this chapter written already, but I wanted to post if after the Nina chapter. I guess this fic is my way of coping with the Fringe Hiatus, lol. Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story, it really means a lot! One more chapter to go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Walter_

A knock on her door startled Olivia out of her thoughts. Again, her heart rate increased, her body tensed, and she broke out into a cold sweat. She hated how weak she felt after being kidnapped. She didn't feel that way when Peter, or someone else was with her. Only when she was alone.

"Olivia?"

Walter. It was just Walter.

"Come in, Walter." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Walter shuffled into the small hospital room, nervousness etched onto his face. Obviously hospitals weren't his favorite place to be.

"Walter you don't have to-"

"-Be here, I know. But I have to tell you something Olivia."

He sounded pretty lucid.

"Sure, Walter, sit down." She smiled at him.

"Olivia, promise me something."

"Yes, Walter?"

"Don't leave again."

Olivia smiled sadly, "What do you mean, Walter?"

Walter frowned. "Peter wouldn't be able to take it, Olivia. He's taken a liking to you. He was worried about you. Really worried. So was I, Olivia. We all were. But I know Peter. He loves you. If something happens to you, something happens to him."

She'd never heard such a somber, tear jerking speech from Walter.

"I won't Walter. I promise. And I keep my promises." She whispered, touched by the older man's words.

* * *

_**A/N: What did you think? I just wanted to put some Walter in here…I love Walter. Next chapter is where Peter takes her home, and alas, it is the last one. I've had fun writing this, and thank you all again for all the reviews and everything. Y'all are amazing. Please leave a review, next chapter is halfway done…I'll try and have it up by Monday. **_


	7. Peter Again

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**A/N: Here we are, folks, the last chapter. I really pleased with how this story turned out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/fav'd/alert'd this fic, it really means a lot. This is Peter's Perspective. Again. And it's dedicated to my best friend, Bryn Elizabeth, who wasn't being demanding AT ALL when she told me to write it. Love ya! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Peter…again_

She _felt _fine. Other than to occasional 'bout of vertigo and recurring nightmares, she was all right.

The hospital thought so too, they discharged her quite soon.

But he didn't think so.

And she _knew _she wasn't.

So, she was glad when he offered to take her home.

She didn't want to be alone at her empty house (or anywhere for that matter) just yet.

The car ride was a silent one. Though it was a comfortable silence (as always) with him.

Peter kept sending her concerned glances, which, though annoying, showed he cared.

"Here we are." He said as they reached her house.

She stared at the place. It seemed so empty and foreboding. And dark and mysterious. Hmf, sounds like the perfect place for a certain dead-or-maybe-not someone to hang out.

Peter recognized her looks of hesitation. "You mind if I come in?" He offered kindly.

She smiled her thanks and followed him into the place she had the nerve to call home. Even though she practically forgot what the place looked like from hanging out at the Bureau that much.

He told her to make herself comfortable while he made tea, and while normally their positions would be reversed, she allowed herself to be taken care of, for once. It was a nice feeling.

She sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees. She sat there, staring at the blank TV screen until he emerged from the kitchen with a mug of tea for her.

"Thanks."

He sat down next to her on the couch and turned on the TV.

"CSI: Miami Marathon on." He mumbled as he nodded at the screen.

She shrugged her acceptance. She didn't really care much about TV procedurals. Her life WAS one.

They sat there for a few more minutes, staring at the CSIs as they did their work. Olivia's eyes were glued to the screen (in her mind, she was pointing out everything the CSIs were doing wrong), and she was sipping her tea. Peter, however, was watching her.

"When I signed on to be an FBI agent…" Olivia started, tracing the rim of her mug, "I basically signed away my right to be scared."

" 'Livia, that's ridicul-"

"Is it? FBI agents are supposed to be tough. Brave. Trust their gut instincts…This was the first time I've been _really _scared in a long time. And I usually would pretend that everything was fine…but now I realize that's just stupid."

She was staring at the screen, not really seeing; lost in her own thoughts.

"No one is fine. Nothing is fine. And why waste my breath pretending otherwise?" A small tear slipped down her face.

Peter gently pulled the mug from her and put it on the table. He put his elbows on his knees and turned to her. "Maybe you're right. People…situations, they aren't _totally _fine. But they can come pretty close." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Peter moved closer to Olivia and put his arm around her.

She shrunk into his side. "I was scared," she said after a moment.

"So was I."

"Really?"

Peter thought back on those dreadful hours when he knew Olivia was missing. He had been wearing the lab floor thin with his pacing, and he knew that Astrid, Walter, Broyles, they were all a bit annoyed, and concerned as well.

"Yeah, Liv, I was." He finally answered.

She smiled slightly. "I heard you helped them find me."

Peter kissed the top of her head. "Let's hope I don't have to do that again."

"I guess…_then _I will be fine. Because you'll be looking."

"I will, Liv. Always. I promise."

It was a promise he would keep, of that they were sure.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what'd you think? I love how my Peter chapters are always longest. And I personally liked the end. I tried not to assume too much without actually watching the episode…how did I do? **_**I**_** liked it, but I'm fairly sure I'm supposed to. Ugh, I can't wait for January 20**__**th**__**. If anyone wants to talk about it, PM me, by all means. I'm already bored stiff. Please, PLEASE leave a review. Thank you!**_


End file.
